A Treacherous blades second chance
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, another thing iv'e been wanting to do for a while. After reading a few stories about a Gimmfied team RWBY and what not. This story will contain quite a few sex scenes, blood, gore possible insect and a massive harem with characters form different animes. To be honest i wasn't sure how to ****classified this as a crossover or just a large RWBY story as while i do have other anime characters and abilities form said animes they will be centered around aura and the characters form the same world. So i went for broke and decide to label it as a simple long RWBY story. The crossover characters will be listed at the end of the chapters. But only once to save both you and myself sometime. **

**I'll be honest, iv'e been bumping between four different stories at a time, sometimes five and that's why it's taking me so long to create a new chapter. This story just sort of came to me like a "BAM" when you just get an idea and run with it, it became this. Like i said before i not sure if this is a crossover or not as i am using characters and abilities form different animes, but not the actually powers themselves as it will all be aura centered, like aura ****techniques that are similar to chakra techniques form naruto but not a whole lot. This includes senjuste as well, but that is also form highschool dxd so i thought," Eh it's not crossover" Again i think, as i'm still unsure if this would count as a crossover or not.**

**Even if i've been using this site for a while, i still haven't figure out a lot of things. This included's on how to get my stories on the archives, so could some one please tell me how. I greatly ****appreciate it. **

**I'm also looking for a beta reader and i am taking offers. Also i now on night shift at my work place and i'm working on getting off, so if i don't response that's why, id'e be asleep. Night shift sucks.**

**The story will follow some cannon for some time but will get off course and dive into something complete will be elements of naruto, Akame ga kill, assassin's creed, and claymore just to name a few ****certain ones****.**** Though in my mind, aura can do the same as chakra in terms of techniques, but RT could't use it for either copy right reasons or simple because of semblance's and what not. Also, yes i've watched Volume 6 and i know about the two gods, but were going to steer just a little of course. **** I don't own RWBY or any of the other things that belong to their owner's. **

**So please review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: End of an Era and legends never die**

The sound of boots hitting the ground echoed throughout her castle. He was coming and she knew it.

Sitting in the throne room with her eyes closed, Salem the queen of Grimm, former lover of Ozma, cursed by the gods and humanity's greatest enemy sat patiently waiting for her for. Despite her monstrous and Grimm like appearance, she was still a woman. A beautiful woman at that, with ghostly pale skin, anger veins viable across her face, and arms, with her snow white hair done up in bun with six off shooters with red gems on them. She had a black diamond shape in the center of her forehead. She wore a very long black robe with red designs on it.

Yet that didn't matter. He was coming.

Someone she never would have guessed would turn on her. Someone that made hurt her worse then Ozma aka Ozpin and what he did years did to her years ago. Someone that even after all he's done, she still loved him with all her black heart. Her greatest creation and her greatest foe. Someone who surpassed even Ozpin and the gods who cursed her.

The one who had destroyed all her carefully laid plans to destroy humanity by allowing them control of her Grimm, her children, so they may slowly become corrupted and ultimately destroy one another while they fought each other. That fool Ozpin was one of the first and then that silver eyed girl, and her daughter followed shortly, along with all the huntsman academy. It was prefect, the Grimm essence would twist their minds and fill them with malice and hate, which would make them destroy each other for more power. All she would need to do was sit back and enjoy the bloodbath.

It was so simple too. The Grimm were beings of pure anger and darkness. They corrupt the very air around them, with their essence, the longer a human or fauns stay near that source of the essence, the more twisted they become. All Salem had to do, was slip her method on how to control them and everything else would fall into place. It worked on everyone, save for a few. It worked on Ozpin and the three members of team STRQ. It corrupted even the mighty Summer rose.

But not her teammate, not the spring maiden. Who helped that fall girl, who in turn become the fall maiden and spear head the rebellion of the white fang and helped those who have suffered at both her's and Ozpin's hands. She would have never guessed he would have created the Knights of Grimm to stop not only her, but the corrupted huntsman. She never guessed he would use her own method to use the huntsman to destroy huntsman and twist it, so he could give his knights the same power he had over the Grimm and not become beyond saving.

The echo got closer, he was getting closer and by the sound of metal clashing against metal, she surmised the last of both her children, her Grimm and loyalest were dying at his hands. It wasn't a guess, it was simple fact to her.

Out of all her creations and followers, they were nothing but ants to him.

They were nothing but weaklings when compared to him. She should know, she helped train him.

The sound of boots hitting the floor and the door to the throne room opened with a loud "THUD" making Salem's black eyes, with red irises that had an unearthly glow to them, open up. And their she saw him, the man who ruined everything.

The man who killed Ozpin for good.

The man who has brought the end of the Grimm threat, with only a handful left.

The man who freed the four kingdoms and the fauns form oppression.

The leader of the knights of Grimm, the deadliest fighting force remnant has ever seen and the one wore the mask of the Grimm dragon.

The worst of all the Grimm knights and feared throughout remnant to all huntsman.

The one she loved more then anything in the world, despite all he's done to tear everything she's worked for down.

After all, how could she hate her own son?

He was older now since she last seen him, yet was still prefect in her eyes. Gone was the small, pinkish body that she could hold in one hand, with a single adorable curl atop his head. Gone was the expression of innocence and purity that had yet to be tainted by the darkness and cruelty in this world of bloody evolution. Gone was the spark of happiness, when he saw her face. Gone was her little boy, who had given her more happiness then she had ever felt in her long life and was replaced with a warrior of the battlefield.

One who has been born and breed on the battlefield and a bloody war. One that has seen hell, been through it and back. One that has seen so much death and has caused just as much. One that has shed blood sweat and tears to reach the level he has and stand before her now. Her child, her TRUE child. The scorn of the huntsman, hero of the people, the legendary hunter killer himself Zasha "Xero" Mazoku.

"He looks so much like his father." Salem thought, looking at her son, one she has not seen in over ten years. His father, once an agent of Ozpin and half older brother of the Branwen siblings, Vlad Mazoku/Branwen also known as Vlad the Impaler. She met Vlad when he wondered into the Grimm lands, looking for her. He wanted to know _why _Salem allowed human and fauns control of her Grimm. Finding his courage and guts humorous, Salem told him. Enrage Vlad attacked the queen of all Grimm and while one might think it'd be a one sided fight, the mazoku put up a good fight. Vlad didn't get the title,"Lord Implaer" for shits and giggles, he eraned that title. Another aspect of the mazoku's was their bloodline. It allowed them to gather energy form just about anything giving them an unlimited aura use, making them VERY very deadly and a pain to fight. They developed aura technique no other huntsman can use, unless they have the mazoku bloodline. Their unique bloodline let their equally unique aura, be stronger then regular aura and could heal most wounds that would be fatal to normal aura user, due to how it gathers form nature and living beings.

Their aura was originally called senjutsu, the natural energy of the land, where people could draw upon it. When people began to learn how to use the power of the soul aura, those who had mazoku blood in them had their aura combined with senjutsu and transformed creating new aura all together. Over time it evolved and soon it was thought of as a bloodline, as again, only those who had mazoku blood could gather energy form their surroundings, to recharge their aura. It's one of the main reasons why the family was targeted, for their bloodline.

For what they could do.

And that put the fear of Oum into everyone, form humans, to fauns and even the Grimm themselves.

Because of this Vlad put up a good fight against Salem and in the process, stripped both of them of their clothing. But ultimate he lost.

Seeing an opportunity to release a bit of stress and to humiliating the foolish human, Salem took him. However, this lead to Salem getting pregnant and having Zasha. A half human, half Grimm. Or at the very least, having the ability to turn into a Grimmfied human and what not. While unexpected, Salem decide to raise the boy and soon found herself really, truly loving her son. She let Vlad go, but the mad decide to stay, to help raise her son. To not only get revenge on those who destroyed his family because of the fear they inspired in people, but also to turn her own son against her plans.

An interesting fact about Xero, was thanks to his bloodline, he has TWO aura types. Their's his base aura, a dark red. His second aura, was something born form collecting energy form the Grimm, due to him being half Grimm he could draw energy form the soulless beast. His second aura was a pitch black, that was the opposite of aura. As it tear's through people, Grimm and anything it comes into contact with. The only reason he wasn't ripped apart, was because his body had time to adjust and grow with the energy he collected as it matured into what he's come to call: Yokai aura.

He read many stories during his childhood and many of them depicting monsters, with a type of energy called _Yokai_ used as their main weapon against their enemies. Thus Xero named his new aura type after that.

Xero without a doubt gained much of his father's genes, in terms of skin color with the Branwen hair color and eye color. But he looked like his aunt Raven, the one who like Vlad, turned on Ozpin to help the rebellion.

"And the one who no doubt taught Zasha had to use a sword."

Raven was many things and a master swordswoman was one of them. That woman has killed many of her children in the past before her death. A death that spurred her only son to end this bloody war. Salem could swear that woman came back form the dead and that woman was here in front of her, but it wasn't. It was her only son.

He wore a simple black tank top, cut at the midsection, revealing his 12 pack abs to the world. Her son kept in good shape, with a slender but muscular built, wearing black pants and combat boots. His hair was as black as night, thick and curly in the front of his forehead. The back of his hair was quill shaped, tied in a pony tail, reaching past his knee's of his 6'2 foot tall form. It had six silver streaks going through his hair in a lighting style striking. It made him look like he had thick raven feathers on his back. He had a golden rosary attached to a black choke collar laying on his chest, with a dark red gem in the shape of an eye in the middle. Another gift she had given her son. Clipped on his black, sliver chained belt was a white red lined Grimm dragon full face mask.

He had a black flame tattoo on his right arm, going form his wrist, to his shoulder, were it met a purple flame tattoo that crawled up his neck. On his left arm, was a black chain spiked tattoo going form the palm of his hand wrapping up his arm to his shoulder. He had black tiger strips across his arms, stomach and all his viable body parts. A scar in the shape of an "X" looked like it was craved into his right shoulder, and one smaller one, on his right eyelid. It was a wonder he wasn't blind. On his right wrist were black and gold gauntlet, with many hidden weapons in it, due to it's size and the vial on the side.( Assassin's creed syndicate legendary gauntlet fully upgraded) On his left hand hand, was a black finger less glove that had an alchemy symbol that held all element dust crystal's.(Think Roy mustang form full metal alchemist flame glove for said alchemy glove)

Though, she knew those tattoo's weren't normal. The chain is an ancient binder form the older days of remnant that can bind anything. Their know as: The chains of purgatory. One of the gifts left behind by the god of darkness, before he and his brother abandoned remnant. She knew full where to find the chains, and had her boy get them so he could grow stronger. The chains themselves were unbreakable and could only be unbind if the wielder, well, unwilled chains could also rendered aura and magic useless, making it highly sought after but no was able to find it. The only reason she could, was because she knew where to find it. His second gift was on his right arm.

The black flames of Amaterasu. A fire that burns for several days and nights with nothing that can put them out. An unstoppable fire that is sure to burn anything and everything. While darker, Salem knew that was the same type of fire the god of darkness used to destroy humanity the first time around, with only a small flame left behind as a reminder. Her son found it by pure accident and his arm was burned for it when he touched it. Being a child he didn't know any better, but boy did he get one hell of a reward for it.

His weapons were a giant claymore sword on his back with a cross pointed guard, with several buttons on the black handle, and a line going down the spine telling her it was a mech-shift weapon. On his hips, were two regular looking sword sheath's, black on the left and white on the right. Each one had a star handle guard, with the handle itself wrapped in a silk cloth. Under his armpits were two brown pistol holsters with two different colored pistols. One was pure white with a blue line following the barrel. On the top end, before the hammer pin, was a small orb of blue inside a glass circle. The other gun was of the same design, only it was black with red lines following the barrel and a red orb instead of a blue one.

In his hand, was a red bladed saber like sword, with a double edge. It had a square guard with a simple leather handle. On his lower waist was a sliver rifle mechanism sword scabbard, with a trigger below the halt, next to the cartridge.( Think Jet Stream Sam's weapon)

The red metal was vermilion blood stone. A rare type of metal that can negate aura and dust, essential making it the ideal weapon to kill huntsman with and even Grimm. As the metal was so strong, it cut through their armor, like it was hot butter. She knew very well, she made it specialized just for him, to kill all those who stood in his way.

Only for him to turn traitor and use that very weapon _against _her and her forces.

Irony at it's finest.

Nether one said anything, simply staring at one another, with the darkest shade of red staring into glowing ones. The silence was deafening till Salem spoke.

"Why did you betray me?"

Five words. Simply five words, yet held so much meaning to them. But did it truly matter anymore?

Maybe, maybe not. She could no longer tell, it was all but over.

The four kingdoms while in shambles was slowly making a come back. Atlas, who was hit very hard after being frozen over by the bearer of the Goliath mask, encasing the entire city in an icey tomb. However it's being slowly de-iced by those who survived and is in the process of being rebuilt. Dust mines were reopening and remnant's bloodline was helping the world as a whole heal once more. Vanco while a waste land _before _the fall, was surprising not the worst off, in fact it was hit the least due to how it operated and became a safe haven for those seeking refuge form the second great war. Once a place were if you could survive you were welcomed, now was a place for everyone to be safe and rebuild their lives. Mistral much like Atlas, was hit pretty hard. The upper class and lower class fought each other once the war started. The very thin truce between the two class's finally snapped once the war kicked off, turning the multicultural kingdom into a bloodbath. Now both class are all but extinct and are helping all those in need, without fear of being backstabbed or reward, just wanting to help their fellow man. Menagerie, home of the fauns while it was destroyed during the war. It was more or less caught in a cross fire between two Goliath sized armies and the one to truly suffer was the Island and it's people. Lucky however with help form the other kingdoms, it was slowly rebuilding their once great home.

Then their's Vale.

Oh Vale, the one who was hit the absolute worst of them all.

Not surprising since, what is now called," The fall of beacon" was the catalyst for the second great war. Only this time instead of fighting for just self expression like in the first war, this war was of all the corrupted hunters and Atlas military against the rebellion of the white fang and the knights of Grimm. And of course the Grimm themselves. And of course a shadowy assassin group with legendary weapons called the night raid.

Lead by a young woman, the fall maiden Cinder fall. A brilliant young woman, with a drive and desire for change.

A woman who saw the darkness consuming the world of remnant and went against the tide to change things. Of course she had no idea of _what _she was going up against, she was determined to change the states quote. Even then, when she learned of the true reasons for why things turned out the why they did, she all but begged the half Grimm mazoku for help.

He obliged, stating he himself wanted change as well, but no one ever figured out why.

The only ones who knew were members of his knights, and even then they were all very tight lipped about it. All they knew was he didn't like the current state of things and wanted to change it. And only a rare few outside his knights knew he was half Grimm. His reasons for betraying his mother were quite simple really, and Salem is going to find out.

"I'll ask again, why did you betray me? After all i've done for you."

She was his mother, the one who brought him into the world, taught him, protected him, loved him even though he was half monster. And how does he repay her? With betrayal.

And for what?

A race of beings that if they found out the truth of what he was, or his origins they would without a doubt demonize him.

Loathe him.

Hate him.

And he risks it all to save them? Goes against everything he knows, just to save nameless people who would turn on him?

Why?

She needed to understand. He could grant her that much at the very least.

However her son stayed silent for a few minutes, before he finally spoke," Because i could not stand it." His voice betrayed nothing, yet his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"I could not stand the injustice in this world. Because of what you did, it has made a lot of good people suffer." He said, wiping the blood of his blade by sliding it across his selves.

"Those _good people _as you call them, would turn on you in an instant if they found out WHAT you are." Salem shot back, knowing it was true. However her son was not deteriorated. He stood their firm and strong. Much like his father the first time they met. Both would hold onto their morals and beliefs no matter what anyone said otherwise.

She loved that trait about both men.

Even in the face of certain death, they would't fold over. Would not bend to someone else's will no matter what, just to please them or anything. It was both admirable and annoying at the same time. Just because she loved that trait in both Vlad and Zasha(He was her son and she would call him by his TRUE name, the one she gave him and not the one he chose for himself) doesn't mean she liked the defiance show in her only son.

But at the same time, she was proud of it. It showed her son had his own ideals, despite them clashing with her own, he was his own man. A man with a strong sense of justice. One that held true to his beliefs and would not stand ideal by in the presence of evil. That was just the kind of man her only son grew up and become.

A man that ruined everything she was working toward, to end humanity and fauns alike by giving them a second chance. But did it honestly matter anymore, the second great war was coming close to an end and the last of both corrupted huntsman and her Grimm would soon be dead. Any chance of destroying humanity was gone.

"You're right. If people did find out they demonize me." Xero said, closing his eyes for a second before he looked his mother dead in the eye.

"But that doesn't mean their aren't those who would't. Their are those who wanted nothing to do with this war, and you made them suffer for it. You and old man, Ozpin made hell on this world. However i do believe their are those who can do better and redeem humanity and fauns kind. Iv'e seen and felt the goodness in people hearts. They suffer for what we did and i will make sure they get a second chance. Even..."

He paused, before taking a breath in to steel his nerves and harden his resolve before he said,"Even if that means killing you, Mother."

"But that's not all." Salem said simply as she looked at her son, with a board look, before she glared. "Tell me what is you're REAL reason for you're reason?"

Xero stayed silent, before he glared at his mother, with his eyes starting to glow. "If you want the real reason it's simple. Because you killed them."

Salem had a good idea who he was talking about, but simply asked,"Who?"

"You know w**ho!" **He all but yelled, his voice taking a demonic tinge to it.

"**You killed them all. My friends, my family and i will not let you get away with it."**

The knights of Grimm for all intents and purposes, for better or worse became family to him and the fact his mother killed each one or caused their deaths, did not deteriorate him form the fact SHE was responsible for their deaths. She hunted down each and every single one of them and put them all to the sword. Even the weakest one were stronger then any of her minions or Grimm could handle and as the old saying goes: Want something do right? Then do it yourself.

Once more, a silence fell over the throne room. He was vengeful if nothing else, much like her. He always remembers who wrongs him and won't let them get away with it. Not for long. It was a trait form both herself and the Mazoku blood. One does not wrong one and live to tell the tale.

The silence was broken by the queen of Grimm.

"So that's you're finally answer?" She asked, closing her eyes, as her son sheathed his sword, pulling out his monster of a weapon, the claymore and said simply, "Yes." His voice returning to normal, after he reeled his anger back in, but got into a stance.

The time for talk was over.

It was time to end it.

**(Play Xero's theme song: Cradle to the grave by five finger death punch)**

Glowing red eyes snapped open as Salem vanished form her spot, making Xero whip around,"Clung" Blocking a pale hand, aiming for his heart. Due to it's sheer size, his Grand Black Rose could act like a shield and protect him, such as what he was doing right now.

However Salem was not the queen of Grimm due to her powers alone. Without missing a beat, Salem applied more pressure to the large thick blade made form some of the strongest materials, being adamantium vibranium a super real metal in Remnant that is all but impossible to find, forge into the blade. The vibranium made it very ideal for a shield, making anything attack that hit his sword be rendered useless.

One might think, the blade was unbreakable, Xero's one true master piece. The weapon was a one of a kind, as unlike most mech-shift weapons that could only transform into two or three forms, Xero's had multiple forms. Broken down into three main forms. The first began the state it's in now, where it could shift form a great sword to a battle axe/hammer/scythe/chainsaw/spear, and sniper rifle, while the massive blade itself acted like a shield. He could open up the blade itself, where inside it contained two smaller mech-shift weapons and thus he could use Grand Black Rose's 'guts' so the speak. On the right side had a long sword/whip/shotgun/sub-machine gun and mace. The other end had a short sword/nunchucks/rapier/assault rifle and grapple. He's not one to half ass anything and that included his weapons. His true master piece.

One might believe it was unbreakable and nothing could even lay a scratch on the masterly crated blade.

But then...

"B-BREAK"

The large blade broke in half, along with it's guts like it was glass. Many would be shocked at how easily she snapped the blade in half, but not Xero.

She was his mother, so powerful and strong she is.

So without missing a beat, Xero quickly backtracked, chucking the handle at Salem, who merely swatted it away, before charging at her son. who had pulled out both his white and black long swords and brought them up to block the tendrils she shot out of her body.

"Slice,Slice,Slice,Slice." He cut the red limbs, as Salem quickly closed the distance and struck again, making Xero bring up his blades to blow the incoming hand of death.

"CRACK, BREAK"

Only for them to snap in half under the powerful queen's assault. Grunting, Xero quickly held out his left hand, as a dark red ball grew in his hand, as he once again chucked the broken blades at Salem, who like before merely swatted them away. She charged again, trying to stop him form making his next move, but was too late.

Twisting around her outstretched, Xero yelled,"Aura Sphere!" and shoved the spinning ball into Salem gut, who merely grunted but took the attack like a champ.

Seeing his attack, his signature move, had little effect, Xero decide to simply go all out, using both his Grimm form and his Yokai aura. Half assing would do nothing but invite defeat. But before he could get a chance.

"SLENCH, AAAGGGHHH!" Salem shoved a hand into his stomach, as if to grab his insides, while his red aura broke around his stomach. He felt her hand give a painful pinch on his organs. And unknown to Xero, injected a black substance into his organs. Growling, Xero headbutted his mother causing her to 'yelp' a little at the unexpected attack, forcing her back as her hand was ripped out of his intestines. this resulted a pool of blood to drip down around the marble floor as he fell to one knee forcing him to hold himself up with the broken long sword as the wound worked quickly to repair itself.

Regeneration had a lot of benefits, however it would not help him in the coming mouths.

Jumping back again, but not before he struck the floor by using his fingers on his left hand. With a snap of his fingers, as the lines of his glove glowed red with the red dust crystal glowing red itself, a loud "BOOM" as fire erupted making a dust cloud to buy him a few seconds long enough to active both. The Glove he is wearing is indeed, an alchemy glove that if used right, can use all the element dust embedded within the glove, for quick and devastating attacks.

His skin paled white to Salem's unearthly pale, with anger veins becoming viable on his body and his eyes turning form red to a demonic gold with vulpine silts. Red and pitch black aura swirled around his body cracking the marble floor below him as he roared with power coursing through his veins.

"AAAAAAA**AAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

The powerful aura mixed together creating a purple spiral to erupt out of the tower shaking everything due to the sheer force of it. His muscles bulged and bulked up all over his body as pitch black wings emerged form his back that had sliverish blades at the end of his feathers, and sharp blades coming out of the top of his wings. Then bone white armor growing on his shins, elbows and armor growing around his neck covering it form his chin to his shoulders and claws replacing his finger nails. His mouth parted a bit making his cheeks disappear, revealing the inside of his mouth and the razor sharp teeth that could no longer be consider human. He quickly grabbed his mask and slipped on his face, completing his new terrifying look.

Not a second later had he put on his mask, did Salem burst out of the smoke, her hands turned into beowolf claws, as Xero put a clawed finger on the trigger of his weapon, waiting for her to get close enough. Just as Salem brought her hand up, ready to strike.

"SLENCH" "AHH"

With a simple swung of his now yokai aura coated red sword, Xero cut his mother's hand clean off. Blackish blood flew across the throne room, as Salem clutched her now stub of her arm, sucking her teeth, she slowly willed her arm to regenerate. Xero could have attacked her, but he didn't, they both knew how this fight would end and nether really wanting it to come.

Now with her arm back, Salem glare at her son, glowing red eyes boring into that mask, as if to look into his very soul itself.

The two glared as their power's flared, shit just got real.

**Outside the tower**

"KA-BOOM"

Had anyone been around, they would have looked up at the dark tower, as a small explosion came form the very top making dust fly every where. As two figures came flying out of the smoke caused by the explosion.

Flying out the smoke, where two Xero's, as one was an aura clone, only to get ripped apart by Salem, who had her own Nevermore wings. Only thing difference between the two was Salem's didn't have blades on her wings.

Moving quickly, Xero sped toward his mother his blade, Akai bara(Red rose) ready to cut her heart out.

"CLUNG"

Only to be blocked by her own bone like blade, as sparks flyed between the two. Grunting Xero drew his hand back and,"C-C-CRACK" headbutted his mother, making his Grimm dragon mask crack and break, due to the sheer force behind the headbutt and hardness of both the mother and son. With his power unleashed, it caused his mask to crack more thus making it more fragile and much easier to destroy then what should have been possible as the mask itself was forged form the remnants of a legendary Grimm dragon. It fell to the ground revealing his face, as two glowing eyes, one red and the other a hellish gold glared at one another. Breaking off once again, Xero flew back, as Salem used her wings to send sharp feathers to slice him up. He used his own wings and the inhuman speed with his sword to cut them all apart. With the way clear, Xero flew toward his mother, as Salem did the same.

Closing the distance once again, they locked blades.

"CLUNG,CLUNG,CLUNG" Faster then the human eye could follow the two blurred around the Grimm lands, sparks flying everywhere while in the air. The sound of flesh cutting into flesh rang out, as the two manged to get small cuts here and their on each other. Along with flash's of aura acting to protect it's user, it only hinder them a little. The two became viable again, when they locked blades once more, as stress lines appeared on both blades. Soon, Xero broke off flying backward, as Salem unleashed nevermore feathers to slice him up.

Only for a black and red portal to open up below her son and vanish into it, before the feathers could reach him making them harmless hit the ground as Salem looked shocked. What the?

**"Did you forget what my semblance is mother?" **Xero's voice, now complete demonic rang out of the area, making Salem grimace. Yeah his semblance was without a doubt unique, dangerous and tricky, even more so with both his massive aura reverses and bloodline.

His semblance is Creation. The ability to create anything and everything. His only limit being his imagination.

This made him a very dangerous opponent for any one to face. Once you figure out someone's semblance, you can workout how to beat it. Xero's semblance however you can't figure it out, as he can make anything he could think of. His semblance's potential was limitless. And with his imagination...

It wasn't a pleasant thought.

And was no doubt using it to his full advantage.

However, Salem has not survived as long as she had, by being a fool. So with that in mind, Salem closed her eyes, sensing for his presence. After a few minutes of searching,"FOUND YOU!"

Acting quickly,"SLENCH" Salem stabbed her bone sword right into a shocked Xero's stomach making him appear.

His mother grinned," Nice try my son, but you can't hide form me." She'd give him credit, using his semblance to turn invisible was a good move. Against any other opponent, it would have worked but not her. So image her surprise, when 'Xero' grinned and vanished form sight in a pool of blood making Salem gasp. A blood clone?! Then where did he?

Salem gasped, as she barely had time to turn around when,"SLENCH, AGGHH!"

The REAL Xero appeared, stabbing Akai bara into her with her own aura shattering like glass. No normal attack would kill as someone as powerful as Salem, and as such needed to strike the source of life for all creatures.

The heart.

**(End song)**

The red blade dug into Salem's chest as black blood seeped out of her lips, as she slowly raised her head to look up at her son giving her a blank look, devoid of all emotions. However his eyes said it all. During this her mind flashback to years before, when she first had him. A small pathetically weak little body that had grown inside her. The same tiny little boy that had become her pride and joy, even now. Back when he was just a tiny little babe, that looked at her with nothing but love and adoration. He was beautiful to her then, as he was now.

Her greatest enemy and creation.

Slowly Salem cupped his cheek and smiled," Z-Zasha." His real true name, the one she had given him. Not Xero, she refused to call him by anything else. Even now, she loved her little boy. Her boy she tried to shield away form the world and those who would exploit him for their own purposes. Only for him to break away form her and become her greatest enemy and the one who would erasure in a new age. But she could't hate him no matter what he did, she could never hate her only son.

How could she?

Without a word, Xero put his foot against Salem's stomach and with a sicking,"CRUNCH" kicked her off his blade, as she fell to the ground into a Grimm spawning pool, her eyes never leaving her son's golden ones. Her wings faded away as she landed in the black pool, before disappearing into the black goop.

Sighing heavily, Xero swatted a tear away that threaten to fall form his face.

That...that was not easy. Despite all she done, despite the fact she had killed not only his Grimm knights, they were all his lovers being all woman. But he killed his mother not only to end the age of oppression and the Grimm threat, but to insure HIS children could have a good future. But this was nether the time, nor the place for such thoughts.

He had a war to win.

**Six mouths later**

Things had changed after Salem's death. The Grimm have become all but extinct, the corruption form the Grimm essence has been purefied and those who had become corrupted have been cured of it.

The age of of chaos that had plagued remnant for so long was finally coming to an end.

It was the end of the Era of chaos.

Changed was coming and many were excited for it, but with change came...'certain things'. Such as needs that people once had are no longer needed or even wanted. The biggest is you can guess:

The huntsman.

Once those who back in the old days, before the age of chaos, protected people form the Grimm and preserve the order before they become evil. Now Huntsman are looked at with disgust, hate and are being hunted down and killed. For all they've done, good or evil they were killed. Laws were being passed that made it highly illegal for a person to unlock aura. Mech-shift weapons were being destroyed and any and all those who helped the former regain and order were being punished by the new world order. Even the white fang have turned on their once allies as they agreed with the new order that hunters needed to be disposed of.

The hunters have become the hunted. Poetic justice at it's finest.

Hence why a group of white fang members and Atlas soldiers, all male, were slowly walking through the ruins of a nameless town, searching for the worst of the worst of all hunters.

The hunter killer himself.

Bearer of the Grimm dragon mask and leader of the Knights of Grimm. Despite being a war hero, the one to lead everyone to victory, the people in power saw the powerful half breed as a threat and needed to be put down. Thankful they didn't know about his offspring's.

"Are you sure this is where he is?" One of the white fang members asked feeling very nervous. And why should't he, not with all the stories he's heard about the hunter killer.

The Atlas soldier nodded," higher ups, says he here." He narrowed his eyes under his helmet at seeing the nervous ones.

"And stop shaking, it's just one man." Many of them looked at the probably leader of the group like he was insane.

"Are you stupid?" One of the other soldiers all but hissed," Haven't you heard the stories about him."

The leader shook his head,"No. But their just that stories." The others looked like he was stupid, making the leader growl.

"What?! So this guy's got a few fairy tails about him, so what?" The others shared a look, as one of the white fang grunts walked up to him.

"You know their's a reason, why the council's want him dealt with right? Him most of all." When the leader shook his head, the grunt began his tale, making the others shiver.

"Because he was the pointy tip of the spear against the hunters." An image of a red sky, with a masked Xero standing atop a pile pf bodies of human, fauns and Grimm alike, his eyes glowing demonic gold under his mask with his main weapon the Grand Black Rose in hand dripping with blood. " No matter who came after him, be it human,Grimm,fauns,huntsman,bounty hunter or anyone else, all have fallen to his blade."

They all shivered even more at the mental image he made up, as the grunt continued.

"They say he's not even human. That he some kind of hybrid of a human and Grimm but nothing has confirmed of yet. That's why HQ wants him dead. He is too dangerous to be left alive."

"Then why didn't they just ambush him, while his guard was down?" Asked the other Atlas grunt. While under the impression they were still allies, then would have been a prefect time to strike. The white fang member stopped, making the others stop as well.

"They did try. But it became the Nagano Prefectre massacre." At that they all froze. The Nagano Prefectre was a village high in the mountains of the vale, next to mountain Glenn. It was an abandoned village, has been for several years now after a Grimm attack. It was wide, out in the open, with a lot of high places to hide and attack. The prefect place to set a trap.

It should have worked and against anyone else it would have. But then again they weren't the legendary hunter killer and Xero didn't get that title for shits and giggles. They all shivered, he should't have survived, it was 3 to 1 ratio fight. But now it all made sense why everyone wanted him dead. The things he's done, the bodies he buried that day, it was simply inhuman.

No human or fauns could do what he did.

That man was no man, but a monster made flesh, a living nightmare.

And they all had to go and piss him off, real smart.

They all nodded, as the leader spoke, with his body shaking at his new found fear of the man their hunting.

"Hector found us a good spot to camp for tonight. We move in the morning." No response.

"Hector?" They all looked and finally noticed, their one man short. This made them freak out a little.

"W-what where did he-SLENCH" Just then a shadow fell behind the freaking out Atlas solider, with a small red blade cutting down his back killing him. The others tried to shoot the figure, but it faded back into darkness just as quickly as it came out.

"W-where did he go?" The Atlas grunt all but yelled, freaking out as he pointed everywhere that looked like it could move. He failed to notice that same shadow behind him as,"SLENCH."

And got a blade in the throat for his troubles. The final three morons tried to fire, but a quick flash of black and red with a loud,"WOSSH" they all fell down dead.

The figure sighed, flicking of the blood on his red blade. Said figure wore a simple black cloak with the hold pulled up and a cross holding it on their body. The figure looked around the area once more before the vanished in a black spiral.

Like they were never their.

**Location unknown**

Reappearing in front of an old castle, the figure pulled their hood back, revealing Xero mazoku.

And he did not look well.

**(Play song: We're all to blame by sum 41)**

His face was paler then one would consider healthy, with dark bags under his eyes. His hair had lost it's shine and luster, and was messy and unkempt that wasn't natural. His steps were sluggish and unconditioned as his head swayed side to side, as if he were falling asleep. When his cloak opened up, the reason for his state he was in became viable.

On his lower stomach were black veins pulsing. They were growing out of a scar that looked like a cave in on his abdomen, were his mother had shoved her fist into. It became obvious his mother left him one last gift.

One of death.

Some sort of virus that was slowly killing him. And it showed as his muscles once lean and strong were now weak and fragile to the touch. It looked like a single gust of strong wind could topple him. Not that it mattered, his time was near and their was no place for him in this new world of remnant. The only thing he can take as good news was his twin girls were safe and protected. Far away form him, and this mansion that was once home to the knights of Grimm. A place that was once filled with laughter and joy was now devoid of such things.

The castle has seen better days. As it looked like it was on it's last legs, with mother nature taking it back.

Grass and trees grew outwardly and windows that weren't broken were cracked and looking to break. The symbol of the Grimm knights, a nevermore with two swords crossed over it, with a single red eye peering. The banner was red and black. Now it was tarted and had holes in it, with faded colors. The wooden door was cracked and the hinges gave a loud,"CREAK" as it showed to be like the building, on it's last legs.

Xero slowly walked through the long corridors of the castle like home. Like outside the inside has seen better days, as mold grew on the stone walls and faded wall colors. He walked into the large kitchen and froze upon a sight he never thought he see again.

Rather then seeing a broken down room, with falling cabinets he saw a pristine room, with light coming in through clear and clean windows. He saw three people, one a black haired girl with the same eye and hair color as himself, with pale skin and eating a large piece of meat. He saw a wavy blonde pale haired silver eyed woman talking to another one with equally pale blonde hair that parted across her head, that reached her mid back. All then looked at him and smiled, as he felt tears build in his eyes.

**"Tell me something hunter killer." **The voice of Zank the beheader suddenly rang in his head."**Do you hear voices?"**

"No Zank, but i do see ghosts." He thought as his vision flashed white and revealed the scene he knew he see. An old looking room, with broken cabinets and table to match. No chair's in sight though. The same kept happening as the young father walked through the castle, seeing visions of the past and his comrades all having fun and loving life before their untimely death and the visions revealed cold cruel reality.

Soon he found himself out in the courtyard with a broken and dry fountainhead. But he just kept walking, while out of the corner of his eye, he saw a buxom purple haired woman, with glasses wearing a one piece purple dress, reading a book.

Xero could feel the tears building more, as she too looked up and smiled at him, making the knife of regret dig even deeper into his slowly dying heart. Never the less he pressed on, as she disappeared.

Like dust in the wind.

He walked till he arrived in front of a dying tree and slowly sat down in front of it, facing the rising sun. The rays peaked over the mountains surrounding the arena as he smiled.

"This really IS quite the view Najenda." Xero had no real purpose for being here, but he came anyway. He came here to remember the good times, to remember what he fought for, for what they died for. He came here for only one true reason.

He came home to die.

When someone is dying, they would want to be near loved ones, but not Xero. He just wanted to be at peace and this was the most peaceful place he could find. They all trained here in the animus. A machine that lets them re-live the lives of whom ever's DNA in the machine or their ancestors lives. Through the bleeding effect it lets them gain skills which would take years to master in just a few days. It's why they were so insanely skilled, powerful and fight as if they fought for years. All thanks to that machine.

They all had the rituals of becoming Grimm knights here and they lived here together. It was their home and Xero could't find any other place he could find to die in peace. This little spot was special as it gave the members the prefect spot to watch the sun rise and truly feel at peace on themselves. A place that let the new members come to clear their heads after the ritual in becoming a true Grimm knight complete.

One might think becoming a Grimm knight meant you have to be insanely strong and wear a Grimm mask of said Grimm you're personality and fighting style were similar too.

This was half right.

Becoming a Grimm knight isn't that simple. To become a Grimm knight you must have an ironclad will and power to match, as to become one of them, you must devour the heart of a Grimm. You're mask shows the heart you ate and which Grimm it belong to. Using his powers and control over Grimm, Xero basically made his knights half Grimm.

Like him.

Their sense's and psychically abilities are heightened beyond a normal humans limits. They can sense not only the Grimm, but can sense emotions as well. They stop aging at a certain point and can regenerate. At the cost of their humanity however and the first twenty four hours after the ritual is absolute hell. You feel as if you're very soul itself is under attack and is being ripped apart then put back together. In a way it did.

Simply the price for power.

So here he was, slowly dying for a world he saved and one hated him for saving it. Talk about getting the short end of the stick. He was just thankful a small percent of people were stilled allied to him and would ensure his girls would live a good life he and their mother or possible _mother's_ fought so hard to achieve. One free of corruption and Grimm.

"Heh, i suppose that's good enough for me." Xero said smiling sadly, as he mentally said his goodbyes, as his heart slowly came to a stop. The hunter killer, Zasha "Xero" Mazoku, a half Grimm half human, son of Salem, leader of the knights of Grimm and public enemy number 1 died with a smile on his face.

History would remember him as a monster.

The stories of his deeds throughout remnant, leaving a trail of blood, bodies and carnage he craved to reach his goals would be forever remembered. Not as a man, but as the devil himself, a monster.

After all, men do not fear myths. They fear monsters.

As remnant entered a new age of peace, it would go down in the record books, that Zasha "Xero" Mazoku/Branwen died in the year 3013 XX. That his bloody legend had come to an end. Those who didn't know the truth would rest easy, knowing that monster was dead, while those who did know him prayed he get the rest well earned.

That his soul had found peace in the afterlife, as his descends would not only unknowingly continue his bloodline, but create a new race all together.

His children were the future.

His blood would help humanity and fauns kind evolve beyond it's limits and a new world would be born form the ashes of the old one. The irony was that, the monster history called him as, is the one who made it all possible. History said many things and said his legend came to an end.

It could't have been more wrong.

For you see, legends never truly die.

For as he had given humanity a second chance, he would get a second chance.

Legends never die, they are reborn.

**(End** **song)**

Blackness.

That's all Xero saw, as he tried and failed to open his eyes.

His body felt weak, oh so weak and tired. As if someone had drained out his life force, but left just enough for him to be alive.

If only just barely.

And he heard crying. A baby's cry?

Who? Where? And why did it sound so close?

Just then he heard the sound of rustling and twigs snapping, making the crying stop. Who was their?

Try as he might, but Xero could't speak.

No. It's not like he didn't have the energy for it, it was more like he was psychical incapable of talking.

How strange.

The rustling got louder and closer, as the sound of footsteps got closer. He still could't open his eyes, so he had to rely on his hearing to found out if their friend or foe. Soon an all to familiar voice rang out that, if possible, would have made Xero go pale in fear and shock.

"Oh my goodness, a baby." There's no way she should be alive, it was impossible. The shock shook him so much, he opened his eyes and saw what had to be a ghost. Because he had killed her.

He had killed Summer rose.

The woman, despite being one of his worst enemy, was still as beautiful as ever. Her black red tipped hair was tied in a half way up/down style, with those deadly silver eyes of her's, with pale skin and still short as ever. She wore her signature white cloak and a black one piece dress. What shocked Xero even more was that she wasn't alone and the dead must be walking.

Because, standing next to her, was his mentor: Raven branwen, like Summer, still as beautiful as ever. She stood a proud damn near 7'0 foot amazon tall height, as opposed to Summer's 5'6, with her hair as wild and feral, so much like his own. She wore a shallow cut dress, with a skirt shorter then Akame's, with black short underneath. She had a red five beaded necklaces and a red belt that wraps around her curvy waist, with her weapon strapped on. She had red arm guards on her forearms, black legging and heeled boots. Her face was pale and her eyes a dark red, like his own.

Xero's mind went blank.

How?

How were they alive?

Suddenly, Xero felt himself be lifted up by Summer.

"Aww, aren't you cute little one." Huh?

He knew she was strong, but this was,"Wait."

Completely unaware of the turmoil going on inside his head, Summer huffed Xero up and looked at her long time best friend.

"We should take him home with us. Oh, Ruby and Yang would love a new brother."

"Summer, we don't even know who this child is."

"I know he was abandoned by his parents and that's good enough for me to take him home and have me a new son." Summer blew her cheeks up, making Raven roll her eyes at her former partner's childish attitude.

Oum, she hasn't change since their beacon days.

"You don't know IF he WAS abandoned Summer." Honestly, the last thing Raven wanted was to bail her partner out of jail for kidnapping.

Then Summer jabbed a finger in her taller and curvy best friend's face,"Then pray tell WHY is he, ALONE in the forest? A GRIMM infested forest might i add, with NO ONE around? What does that tell you?" It was a funny sight, of the short and very pretty woman, pointing to an equally pretty, yet taller woman who was so tall infact, she had to step on her tippy toes to jab said finger in her face.

Like a kitten staring down a fully grown lioness.

It was during this exchange, Xero got into a position many men would give up an arm and leg to be in.

Trapped between four very large funbags, know as the two huntress tits. Not that the two noticed.

Nor did they notice he was slowly losing air.

Raven's lips pulled back into a deep frown for a second. Yeah she had to admit that was pretty bad but that didn't mean Summer could just take a child and call it her own. So with that in mind Raven gave her former leader a glare, which Summer matched with her own, tightening her hold on Xero. It was no secret Summer wanted a son of her own and while she loved her daughters, she wanted a son Oum damnit!

And here was one, practically dropped into her lap, with no one to lay claim to him. Hell he might as well have the words,"TAKE ME" tattooed on his head. Plus leaving a child, out in the cold, brutal and bloody evolution world that was remnant, just wasn't didn't sit well with the silver eyed warrior.

The fact she could get a son, was just a bonus.

Finally, Raven sighed, but smiled, pulling back, letting the boy breath again.

"Alright." She put a hand on the boy's head, running her hand, through his growing black locks.

"Yang could use another sibling."

With that, the pair of huntress took home a young babe that would change not only their lives, but the lives of all those in their world and shake it to it's very core. But all the while, Xero had only one thought.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**Phew. **

**Okay, yes i did make this not only longer, but fixed a few things and change the ending a bit. Once again, i have to learn not to publish so soon, but never the less. I went back and fixed a few bugs and change this fic for the better. I will look over it again, to ensure their's no problems, but until then i think this will do just fine.**

**So please review.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Rewrite

**Hey everyone.**

**Okay first let me say not much of the story is going to change, just going to add onto what is already there. I think iv'e finally pinned down a certain style of writing that i honestly can say, really applies to me and separates me form other author's writing style and i can make it my own. But it will take me time to rewrite the whole thing, as like an idea, i fucking destroyed the damned file holding it after thinking i did what all i wanted.**

**I was wrong.**

**Again.**

**Plus with everything else on my plate, iv'e got A LOT of work ahead of me, so thanks for the support everyone.**

**Devil out.**


	3. Final author's notes

**Yes people you have read right. **

**All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

**One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

**OR**

**Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

**I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

**BlackDragonDevilGod**

**So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

**So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

**I'll see you all on my next page.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
